The present invention relates to a textile machine with several spinning places as well as different devices provided thereto.
Such devices are well known in textile technology. Such a device is described, for example, in the DE 42 12 701 C2. This document discloses a rotor spinning frame with a multiplicity of spinning places arranged next to each other, whereby each spinning place comprises a can feeding means, a spinning unit, and a winding device.
A disadvantage of a device according to the afore specified patent specification is, that in case of failures in the spinning unit or on the winding unit, the entire spinning place is put out of operation.
The disclosed application DE 36 24 904 A 1 presents a generic different type of textile machine, that is, a cross bobbin winder that, according to a modular concept, consists of pre-assembled structural units. This cross bobbin winder can be re-fitted with the utilization of several standardized and pre-assembled structural units to create different types of the cross bobbin winder. According to this state of the art, each structural unit or each structural group of components possesses, for the reciprocal position-accurate interconnection, prepared fastening means, position fixing means, and/or couplings for power conducting means. The modular concept is, therefore, known for cross bobbin winders. Cross bobbin winders perform a rewinding procedure which is substantially simpler than the spinning process in a spinning place, because the winding frame operates, contrary to the spinning frames, with a coherent, continuous thread. In the generic different texturing machines, for example, according to the DE 36 23 370 A 1 and DE 197 05 810 A 1, it is likewise known, to provide several modules for the machine. Contrary to spinning frames, texturing machines also operate with continuous and above all flexible filaments.